Hero's Tale
by RedArc
Summary: Shirou Emiya was a hero in his life, than he died happily because he had saved people. But a heroes job is never done as soon as he died he saw a bright white flash! Lets see what are hero will have to the next in his next journey! (Rating is M because of intense situations, fighting, and maybe some lemons.) :)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Authors** Notes: **This is my first fan fic please review! I do not mind if you guys give me criticism I actually want the people who read this to review with the ideas you think would help a first time writer. This is just a prologue.

London Clock Tower 7 years after the 5th holy grail war.

Shirou and Rin have been studying in London for the past 7 years improving there mage skills.

Its been forever since we've been home to Fuyuki City don't you think Rin.

Yeah its been forever I wonder how its been over there.

Authors Notes: That is the first chapter. Its done don't worry I will be posting much longer chapters if people actually read it. :( Please review!

Well by everyone I will be back soon with more chapters for you!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author Notes: Here is the second chapter so far there has been some reviews which i am really happy about because people actually read it, so yeah but please review.

**1 Week later in Fuyuki City**

Shirou was humming a tune while he was making dinner.

Shirou said ''Dinner is going to be ready soon Rin''.

Rin replied with ''Okay im coming''.

When Shirou was putting the food on the table Rin sat down. They both said

''Itadakimasu''

When Shirou and Rin were both done eating. Shirou felt a extremely strong, presence near them!

Shirou said ''Did you feel that Rin''?

Rin said ''No what was it''?

Shirou said ''I guess its nothing if you didn't feel it''.

Okay.

Shirou went outside and was stunned by the sight he had seen.

Shirou was speechless from the sight.

Rin had come outside to see what was happening and was shocked to see a huge summoning circle covering their whole house!

Rin told Shirou '' Whats happening''

Shirou replied with '' I don't know''

Suddenly the summoning circle exploded and 100 beings came out from the summoning circle.

They both gasped as they realized those beings were actually servants.

Rin thought of a reasonable explanation and said ''its probably the grail just summoned this much servants because of the amount of energy it has been saving up from the past grail wars''!

The servants then started to kill random people!

Shirou and Rin immediately went into action and started taking the civilians out of harms way. One that was done Shirou began fighting the servants when Rin ran into the building Shirou asked rudely '' what are you doing we have a battle in front of us ''.

Rin replied with '' I have to call the Magus Association for help''!

Shirou then said '' okay but hurry up''

**Time Skip 30 minutes later**

The magus association had arrived and were able to stop the emergency people from coming to the scene.

After that the association and Rin both started helping Shirou in the fight.

After fighting for 2 hours the Magus association and Rin had both run out of mana so they had to retreat from the battle. The good thing was that all but one servant were defeated.

That servant was Gilgamish and Shirou was surprised to see him because why would he be here. Then Shirou thought to himself '' why does it surprise me he is here 100 servants just came out of thin air''. They started to fight the battle was slowly but going in the favor of the heroic spirit.

When Shirou noticed he was losing he thought he would have to use his reality marble. The landscape changed into a hill of swords. Gilgamish pulled out from the his gate of Babylon eea Shirou knew the sword and knew he would have to end the battle know or else everyone around him would die! So he projected with the last of his mana Caliber with that he rushed to Gilgamish side and cut of his head before that Gilgamish had already started swinging his sword. After Shirou had cut of the head, he had jumped in front of the blast to make sure no one else would die! He had been thrown back several yards back, Rin came immediately to his side trying to help him by healing him. Shirou weakly said to Rin '' do not waste you mana Rin im going to die and I know it.'' Rin replied with '' no you cant die.'' Shirou said '' Good bye Rin''. Shirou died smiling because he had no regrets at all, he had lived his life how he always wanted to live it.

Authors notes: Well thats the chapter i just finished sorry about the first chapter i am new at writing. I hoped everyone liked it if not please tell me how to make it better. Please review and follow.


End file.
